Une jolie ville blanche et vide
by Nelja
Summary: Fic sur Ophelia, version plus longue de ce qui lui est arrivé avant l'épisode 14. Spoilers épisode 14, donc. Angst.


_Ergo Proxy appartient au Studio Manglobe. Cette fic contient des spoilers sur l'épisode 14, et peut-être un tout petit peu sur l'épisode 23. Classé T/PG-13 pour... thèmes matures ? Suicide, folie, tout ça, enfin c'est une fic sur Ophelia, qui la fait peut-être un peu plus naïve qu'elle l'est, mais j'ai relu Hamlet récemment, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

* * *

C'est une jolie ville, qui ressemble presque à celles du temps d'avant, avec des maisons blanches, une lumière claire, et de la nourriture qui a presque le même goût que celle du temps d'avant, espère Ophelia.

Il y a aussi un parc, et même si elle n'en a jamais vu en vrai, elle a espéré pendant longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans l'odeur de la résine et le bruissement des feuilles, dans les teintes des petites fleurs violettes qui poussent sous les frondaisons et dans la fraîcheur de l'eau. Personne ne pouvait faire la différence, mais c'est important quand même.

Ou du moins, cela l'était. Maintenant, il n'y a plus personne, et les violettes sont mortes.

* * *

Après avoir achevé sa ville, Ophelia a pris une jolie apparence comme les déesses du temps d'avant, boucles dorées et robe blanche, elle s'est installée dans le parc, et a regardé vivre ses humains, ses créations.

Elle les aimait profondément. Elle aimait leur vie, elle aimait leurs promenades dans le parc, les sourires des parents et les cris des enfants, et elle aimait leurs histoires d'amour aussi, leurs soupirs et leurs folies. Puis elle s'est peu à peu rendu compte que le désir de partager ces sentiments s'était insinué en elle, qu'il ne se contentait plus de l'effleurer, qu'il la harcelait tendrement.

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Souvent, des humains venaient lui rendre hommage de fleurs et de remerciements. Ils lui disaient qu'elle était belle, ils lui disaient qu'elle était généreuse ; mais certains d'entre eux étaient beaux aussi, et elle se demandait ce que cela ferait de connaître la chaleur de leurs bras et la douceur de leur affection.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" a-t-elle osé demander une fois, et le jeune homme a répondu oui. Pourtant, il a tremblé de peur et a détourné le regard quand elle a avancé la main pour le toucher, et son bras est retombé, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Tous, ils disaient oui, mais elle sentait leur hésitation, et cela lui faisait mal. Ils n'hésitaient pas, n'est-ce pas, quand ils se le disaient entre eux ? Tous, ils tremblaient de peur, comme si elle voulait leur faire du mal. Et même si c'était le cas, ne l'aimaient-ils pas suffisamment pour l'accepter, de la même façon qu'elle les aimait d'autant plus quand elle regardait leur bonheur qui lui perçait le coeur ?

Et même quand elle leur jurait qu'elle ne leur ferait jamais de mal, jamais, cette peur ne disparaissait pas.

Il ne peut pas y avoir de confiance et de protection mutuelle quand l'un d'entre nous peut détruire le monde et le recréer à sa guise, lui disaient leurs regards lourds de crainte et d'excuses. Il ne peut y avoir de compréhension avec une entité si différente, une divinité qui échappe à notre entendement. Il ne peut y avoir d'équilibre, parce que même si un humain voulait passer sa vie entière avec toi, tu ne pourras jamais passer ta vie entière avec l'un d'entre nous.

Ne deviens pas trop proche de nous, pensaient-ils, parce que nous avons besoin de croire que tu es différente, parce que sinon la brièveté de notre vie deviendrait une malédiction rien qu'à rester près de toi.

Ils la croyaient toute-puissante, mais elle ne pouvait pas décider pour eux de ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle, pas même un tout petit peu.

Et personne ne venait consoler la déesse qui pleurait sous les arbres.

Elle voulait être seule, disaient-ils.

* * *

Elle les avait créés, après tout. Elle était experte pour inventer des noms, des visages.

Si seulement elle pouvait leur faire croire qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, leur laisser ignorer qu'elle les verrait tous mourir, elle pourrait bien être aimée, elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous une autre apparence, elle est sortie du parc, a parcouru le reste de la ville. Elle a salué les gens, un peu perdue. Comment faisaient-ils pour se parler, comme ça, tous les jours ?

Finalement, quelqu'un lui a répondu, l'a laissé la suivre, a répondu à ses questions avides. Jusqu'à la dernière.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Je ne te connais pas !" s'est-il exclamé, la regardant comme si elle avait été quelque chose de très étrange. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'aime ?"

La réponse était simple : "Parce que j'en ai besoin."

"Je ne te comprends pas. Tu es bizarre. On ne se connait pas. Tu n'as pas ta propre vie ?"

Elle n'a pas formulé sa réponse à haute voix, parce qu'elle voyait bien que tout était déjà perdu.

"Ma propre vie est de vous aimer. Je n'ai rien d'autre."

* * *

Sous de multiples apparences, elle a parcouru son univers. Plus qu'un nom, elle s'est inventé une vie, elle s'est inventé des joies et des malheurs volés sur ceux de tous les humains qu'elle avait croisés il y avait longtemps.

Mais jamais cela n'a marché. Elle ne devait pas réussir à y mettre le coeur qui allait bien. Jamais ils ne répondaient à sa question de la façon qu'elle aurait voulu.

Elle a volé les apparences des autres, elle a volé leurs vies, elle a voulu prendre des places qui ne lui appartenaient pas, profiter de coeurs qui avaient déjà été gagnés, juste pour voir ce que cela faisait, juste une fois.

Et même ainsi, elle n'est arrivée à rien. Même quand elle portait le visage de ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils la trouvaient étrange, lui lançaient des regards en coin, lui lançaient des questions amères et s'étonnaient des siennes ; et puis ils se disputaient, souvent, toujours si elle restait suffisamment longtemps, et elle fuyait.

Les mensonges étaient aussi impuissants que la vérité à pouvoir la faire aimer.

Et elle pleurait, et elle voulait mourir, et elle ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Elle leur avait juré qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal, il y a longtemps. A la vérité, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu le temps de souffrir.

Elle ne vivait que pour eux, alors, espérait-elle, peut-être que s'ils disparaissaient son coeur se briserait aussi.

Mais son souhait ne s'est pas réalisé, et elle a découvert que le remords était presque aussi douloureux que leur indifférence. Elle a découvert que cette blessure-là ne s'effacerait pas si elle les recréait, parce que ce ne seraient pas vraiment les mêmes, et que tout ce que cela lui apportait serait leurs rejets renouvelés, parce qu'elle avait tellement essayé, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'aimer un jour.

Alors finalement elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle s'est juste endormie, dans sa si jolie ville morte et vide, où le vent frappait aux fenêtres et faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres, où les fleurs étaient mortes avec les humains.

Et elle attend toujours, elle se demande si elle devra attendre la fin de son monde et le baiser sans émotion du soleil, ou si un jour viendra quelqu'un qui pourra l'aimer, ou la tuer, ou l'aimer juste assez pour la tuer.


End file.
